1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to service set identifiers (SSIDs). More specifically, the present invention relates to dynamically generated SSIDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available computer networking systems may use wireless standards promulgated by such standards-setting organizations as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). Such standards may include various specifications and protocols (e.g., 802.11) for implementing wireless communications among computing devices.
An exemplary wireless communication network may include one or more access points (including wired and wireless access points) and wireless communication devices. Each access point may be identified by a service set identifier (SSID), which may serve as a unique name for the wireless communication network served by the access point. Such SSID may be broadcast throughout the coverage area of the respective access point. As such, a user device that is capable of wireless communication and located within a coverage area of the access point may detect such broadcasts and request to the join its associated wireless communication network.
Because the SSID does not change in presently available computer networking system, the wireless communication network may be vulnerable to scanning and attack by malicious parties. For example, an attacker may set up another access point that spoofs the same SSID, which may then be broadcast within the same coverage area, but with increased transmit power. As such, user devices attempting to connect to the wireless communication network may be fooled into connecting to the attacker access point.
In addition, an attacker may perpetrate a distributed denial of service (DDOS) attack by spoofing management frames, including packets that include a deauthentication request. Such a spoofed deauthentication request may result in an access point mistakenly deauthenticating devices currently connected to or otherwise associated with that access point. In that regard, service to such devices may be disrupted, as the access point would have terminated the association over which service would have been provided.
One way the problem has been addressed in the past has been by hiding the SSID and preventing the SSID from being broadcast. Such a technique may also be referred to as network cloaking. As such, the wireless device must have previously obtained the SSID and specifically submit a request with that SSID in order to join the wireless communication network. While hiding the SSID may present an obstacle to attackers, such a tactic is not effective against a determined attack, attackers with packet sniffing capabilities, or where the SSID may be known to devices that may themselves be vulnerable to attack.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved systems and methods for securing wireless communication networks that use SSIDs.